Rycerz Megajra
thumb|330px|Rycerz MegajraRycerz Megajra (ang. Knight Magaera) - '' zmodyfikowany przez Adeptus Mechanicus do granic możliwości Rycerz z grupy Questoris, stosowany do błyskawicznych uderzeń oraz przełamywania linii wroga. Jej bliźniaczą maszyną jest Styrix. Historia, opis thumb|380px|Megajra wspierająca kohortę Thallax Geneza Megajry oraz Styrixa rozpoczyna się wraz z rozpoczęciem Wielkiej Krucjaty. To wówczas wraz z odkryciem Światów Rycerskich i pozyskaniem oraz zrozumieniem ich technologii został zaprojektowany. Zostały w nim zaimplementowane najbardziej zaawansowane technologie, na jakie mogło sobie pozwolić Adeptus Mechanicus, przez co Rycerz ten uważany jest za inkarnację cudów dawnych, straconych technologii. Nawet w czasach Wielkiej Krucjaty pojawiał się niezwykle rzadko, zaś relikty zawarte w Megajrze potrafili zrozumieć jedynie najlepsi z Bractwa Marsa. Obecnie, w czterdziestym milenium żaden umysł nie jest w stanie pojąć żadnego elementu tego technologicznego arcydzieła. Podobnie jak w przypadku Atraposa oraz Styrix tak i tutaj Megajrami kierują głównie specjalnie wyznaczani tech-kapłani z Adeptus Mechanicus. Megajry również otrzymywały Domy Rycerskie, które wiele poświęciły w służbie dla Światów Kuźni, praktycznie stając się ich sługami. Alternatywną ścieżką było oddawanie Bractwu Marsa tych Szlachciców, którym nie udało się ukończyć Rytułału Jestestwa, by zostali przez nich przerobieni na serwitorów lub automaty (choć wymagana jest ogromna ilość). Mimo że te maszyny są pradawnymi reliktami, to po 10 tysiącach lat od Wielkiej Krucjaty, w czasach 41. milenia nadal są w pełni sprawne. Obecnie Megajry posiada niewielka ilość Domów Rycerskich, ale i tak bardzo rzadko ich używa. Wydawałoby się że dlatego, iż jest to relikt posiadający niezwykle zaawansowane technologie. Jednak nie. Część Zakrystian uważa że Megajry są przeklęte, bowiem są dowodem że dany Dom Rycerski, posiadający Megajrę był niegdyś niewolnikiem Adeptus Mechanicus. Drugim powodem upiorności i makabryczności jest sama technologia - niektórzy twierdzą, że Rycerz powstał poprzez fuzję technologii Standardowych Wzorów Konstrukcyjnych (SWK) wraz z domieszką dziwnych i makabrycznych innowacji, które nigdy nie powinny mieć miejsca. Jakakolwiek by nie była prawda, większość Imperialnych Rycerzy posługuje się nim dopiero w ostateczności, jako ostatnia deska ratunku. Wówczas wyzwalana jest niezwykła moc tej maszyny. Wyposażenie, parametry thumb|400px|Megajra przodująca Rycerzom Parametry motoryczne oraz pancerza nie odbiegają od reszty pancerzy Questoris, jest więc wolniejszy od swych kuzynów z grupy Cerastus. Mimo to Megajra bardzo różni się od innych Rycerzy Questoris, ponieważ wiele elementów zostało usuniętych i zastąpionych starożytnymi cudami technologicznymi. Jedynie Rycerz Styrix jest jej dokładnym odpowiednikiem. Standardowo, podobnie jak wiele Rycerz, w roli broni do walki w zwarciu posiada Łańcuchowego Żniwiarza, czyli ogromny miecz łańcuchowy, zdolny rozszarpywać pancerze tytanów i przebijać najtrwalsze bunkry czy też czołgi. Opcjonalnie maszyna może występować z inną bronią. Chodzi konkretnie o Pazur Oblężniczy Hekaton, który nieco lepiej radzi sobie z przebijaniem opancerzenia, jednak tylko maszyn. Oprócz tego Hekaton ma zaimplementowany podwójnie sprzężony Oczyszczacz Radiacyjny, makabryczny relikt dawnych czasów, który doskonale radzi sobie z piechotą, błyskawicznie zabijając nieszczęśników ogromną dawką promieniowania. Broń dystansową stanowi Działo Świetlne, będące dziwną formą uzbrojenia; średnio dystansową, o dużym polu rażenia. Wyzwala elektromagnetyczny promień, dobrze przebijający wszelkie formy opancerzenia, jednak jest to stosunkowo uniwersalna broń - równie dobrze likwiduje piechotę, tak ciężką jak i lekką. thumb|400px|Megajra w starciu z drednotem Megajra ma wbudowany w prawy bok Plazmowy Muszkiet Stopniowy. Jak nazwa sugeruje nie musi on być przeładowywany za każdym wystrzałem, a stopniowo uwalnia energię plazmy, pozwalając strzelać salwą. Ma bardzo krótki zasięg, ale dobrze sprawdza się w likwidacji jakiejkolwiek piechoty, czy lekkich pojazdów. Kolejnym dowodem reliktowej konstrukcji jest zastosowanie Jonowej Tarczy Iskrzącej zamiast zwykłej Tarczy Jonowej. Nieco lepiej chroni Rycerza niż zwykła, a dodatkowo pozwala na gwałtowne osłabianie ataków w starciu bezpośrednim. Megajra posiada niezwykle zaawansowany system zwany Błogosławionym Autosymulakrem. To relikt, który pozwala na błyskawiczną samoregenerację maszyny z obrażeń zadanych przez iście dewastacyjne bronie. Proces samonaprawy trwa zaledwie kilka minut. Poza zaawansowanym uzbrojeniem, kluczowym elementem jest zastosowany silniejszy reaktor, jakby tego było mało nie jeden, a kilka reaktorów. Są to tzw. Reaktory Atomantyczne, bardzo potężne ale pracujące pod bardzo dużym obciążeniem. Przyczynia się do tego rodzaj uzbrojenia, który polega wyłącznie na poborze mocy z reaktorów, ale najbardziej nadwyręża je Jonowa Iskrząca Tarcza. Podczas przeciążenia reaktorów, poprzez ich specjalne osłony, chroniące przed promieniowaniem, zaczyna się ono powoli przebijać, nieznacznie napromieniowując pilota. Mocniejsze przeciążanie reaktorów spowoduje katastrofalną eksplozję, uwalniającą przeogromną ilość promieniowania. Funkcje w boju thumb|400px|Rycerz Megajra w czasie Herezji Horusa Megajra swą posługę pełni przełamując linie i fortyfikacje wroga, stając się tym samym ogromnym gigantem służącym do błyskawicznych szturmów. Jest niezwykle uniwersalny. Swym Działem Świetlnym omiata pole bitwy, uśmiercając dziesiątki celów; ciężkie pojazdy czy też piechotę, zaś Plazmowy Muszkiet Stopniowy tylko potęguje ten efekt, sprawiając że jest dobra na masę przeciwników. Z kolei Pazur Oblężniczy Hekaton (bądź Łańcuchowy Żniwiarz) rozszarpuje największe cele, plasując Megajrę jako jednostkę do likwidacji elitarnych wrogów, zaś wbudowany w Hekaton specjalne Miotacze Promieniowania błyskawicznie i całymi oddziałami likwidują piechotę. Jakby tego było mało próba zatrzymania szturmu przez wroga na jego zabezpieczone czy ufortyfikowane miejsca może spełznąć na niczym - Jonowa Tarcza Iskrząca chroni lepiej niż zwykła i wspomaga w pokonywaniu ogromnych przeciwników walczących wręcz. Zaś każde przebicie tarczy i uszkodzenie pancerza Megajry i tak spełznie na niczym przez błyskawiczną samonaprawę. Wyposażenie Podstawowe wyposażenie Megajry stanowią: *Plazmowy Muszkiet Stopniowy - wbudowany w lewy bok Megajry. *Łańcuchowy Żniwiarz - dzierżony w lewym przedramieniu. *Działo Świetlne - dzierżone w prawym przedramieniu *Błogosławiony Autosymulakr - wbudowany w Megajrę *Jonowa Tarcza Iskrząca - wbudowana w Megajrę Opcjonalne wyposażenie: *Augmetyka Okularów - daje możliwość lepszej noktowizji *Pazur Oblężniczy Hekaton - zamiast Łańcuchowego Żniwiarza. *Podwójnie Sprzężony Oczyszczacz Radiacyjny - zainstalowany w Hekatonie. Znane Megajry Źródła ''The Horus Heresy Book Four: Conquest, s. 303 *''Znane Megajry, s. 100-101, s. 134-135'' Forgeworld Galeria Megajra_Rycerz_sam,_zbliżenie.jpg|Rycerz Megajra, zbliżenie Megajra_wspierająca_kohorty_solar_auxilii,_herezja_horusa.jpg|Megajra wspierająca kohorty, Herezja Horusa Questoris_Knight_Magaera_Megajra_Rycerz_tył.jpg|Rycerz Megajra, figurka, tył Megajra.jpg|Tył oraz przód figurki relic00151.jpg|Megajra w Dawn of War I, mod. Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Adeptus Mechanicus Kategoria:Imperialni Rycerze Kategoria:Jednostki Imperialnych Rycerzy Kategoria:Technologia Imperium